23 Great Years Later
by turk30
Summary: What happened to the Victorious gang? Find out in this story. They have all grown up together. Read to see how their relationships are now that they are grown ups themselves.


**So this is my first Victorious fanfiction. Let me know what you guys think.**

This story takes place in the year 2036. It will continue to later years as well. I will be changing some things like personality traits and I have not thought up all the characters. In this story all the kids attend Hollywood Arts. It has an elementary, middle and high school.

 **Families:**

 **Beck and Jade:** They are 40 and have 6 diverse kids.

 **Zachary James-** Being the oldest at 16, he is very well behaved. He is the spitting image of his dad Beck. He is currently in 11th grade at Hollywood Arts. He loves to dance and play football. He is extremely protective of all his siblings.

 **Victoria Grace-** At 14, she is a stunning beauty. Being the oldest girl, she is outgoing and very bright. She attends Hollywood Arts high school with her siblings and is in 9th grade. She likes to sing and dance.

 **Shane Ryan-** At the mere age of 13, Shane is a stud. With brown hair and brown eyes, he stands out to the world. He likes wearing combat boots, jeans, a t-shirt and a buttoned shirt on top like his dad. He is into acting like both his parents as well as football with his brother. He attends Hollywood Arts middle school and is in 8th grade.

 **Caleb Troy-** At 10, he is a rambunctious and athletic kid. Looking exactly like his mother, Caleb enjoys sports. He wants to join the baseball team in high school. He is good at school and for the most part is well behaved. He is in 5th grade at the elementary school.

 **Alison Rose-** Being the youngest girl has its perks. At 9 she is a perfect daddy's girl. Beck absolutely loves to baby her. She is in 4th grade at the same school as her brother Caleb. Being only a grade apart, they are very close. She loves to act and wants to be like her parents when she is older.

 **Carter Rory-** At the ripe age of 7, Carter is such a mommy's boy. He absolutely loves being the youngest and is such a cutie. He is in 2nd grade and loves school. He looks like both Jade and Beck. He is babied a lot by his parents but he does not care. He loves playing with Lego's.

 **Andre and Tori:** They are 40 years old and have 5 kids.

 **Jessica Marie-** At he age of 16, Jessica is a talented kid. Singing is something she really enjoys and looks up to her parents. She attends Hollywood Arts and is in 11th grade. She is a mix between both her parents.

 **Brandon Tyler-** Being 14 is a perk. He looks identical to Andre and his dad is his best friend. He is into dance and singing. He is in 9th grade and is a good student. He feels the need to protect his siblings at all times. He is sensitive, sweet and caring something that he got from both of his parents.

 **Max Xander-** At the happy age of 10, Max is a hyper little boy. He struggles in school but is a very dedicated student. He is in 5th grade and cannot wait to get to high school. He loves playing video games and hanging out with friends. He is the perfect blend of his mom and dad.

 **Samantha Emily-** Being a daddy's girl is the perfect role for this 9-year-old beauty. With dark brown locks, she is her mother's mini twin. She is in 4th grade and loves it. She likes to do gymnastics and dance. She looks up to her sister and hopes to be like her when she is older.

 **Jacob Avan-** Lastly we have the wild child of the family. At the age of 7, Jake is a hyper, and funny kid. He of course is a mommy's boy. He is in 2nd grade and has a lot of fun. He loves his parents and siblings. He enjoys playing with friends and baseball.

 **Robbie and Cat:** They are both 40 and have 5 amazing kids.

 **Andrew Jack-** At the age of 16, Drew is the oldest and the most reserved. Being in 11th grade does not help him with stress. He looks like his dad but has his mom's eyes. He enjoys acting and playing baseball. He wears glasses like his dad and only talks when necessary.

 **Nicole Lucille-** At 13, Nikki is a gorgeous girl who loves to sing like her mom. She is in 8th grade and has lots of friends. Spending time with her family is what Nikki loves to do with her time. She gets along really well with both parents. She just wishes her brother Drew would come out of his shell.

 **Benjamin David-** Bouncing off the walls is what this 10 year-old loves to do. Being in 5th grade, he has some work but also time for fun. He likes baseball and playing video games. He is closest to his dad but looks like his mom.

 **Dylan Elijah-** At the age of 9, Dylan is really close to his brother Ben. He is in 4th grade and is a good student. He is a complete mommy's boy and he loves it. He loves hanging with his friends and his brother. His interests are football and acting.

 **Kayla Erika-** Being a bubbly 7 year-old is the way to describe this kid. She is a daddy's girl and is spoiled completely. She loves her dolls and likes to dance. She is in 2nd grade and enjoys it. She is a mix between both of her parents. When she grows up she wants to be just like her mommy.

 **Trina and Robert:** They are both 42 years of age and have 4 kids.

 **Josh Ezekiel-** At the age of 18, Josh attends college near his family. He is an athletic kid who loves his family. Josh enjoys surfing and football to his mom's horror.

 **Derek Mason-** At 16 he is a daredevil. He loves to surf and to stress out his mom. He is in 11th grade and does not care. He is a rebellious kid who will stop at nothing to do what he wants.

 **Riley Elizabeth-** At 15, she is the only girl. She is in 10th grade and likes to act. She is a carbon copy of her mom and loves her parents equally. Being the only girl she adores her dad and eats up the attention.

 **Hunter Phillip-** Being the youngest at 13, he loves the attention. He is in 8th grade and is a good student. He loves to play baseball and video games with his friends. He enjoys spending time with his family and cannot wait to get to high school.

 **March 2036**

No POV:

The house is always hectic even on the weekdays. With 6 kids it should be. When they got married, they never planned on having 6 kids but it just happened, but they would not trade their life for the world. _You don't know who this is? I am sorry it is the Oliver family._ Beck and Jade were always together but have changed over the years. Jade no longer is such a grouch and she is a really good mother. Beck is an amazing and kind father. The Oliver's have been happily married for about 17 years. They got married in 2019 when they were 23 and had their first child at 24 in 2020.

Life in the Oliver house is hectic, but Jade would not have it any other way. Getting everyone ready for the day is a production. Before going off to do what she has to today, Jade gets her kids plans. Beck is working today so he is not around to help.

"I am going to Jess' house" Zach tells his mom

"Brandon and I are hanging out" Victoria calls out

"Nikki and I are going to the mall" Shane speaks up

With those 3 gone to do what they need to do, Jade looks down at her other 3 kids.

"Mom, can you take Ally and I to the Harris' house to hang out with Max and Sam. Caleb and Dylan are going to meet us there." Ben asks so sweetly

"Sure, go get ready." Jade tells them

Looking down at Carter Jade ask if he wants to play with Jacob and Kayla at Kayla's house and he happily agrees. With that set, she heads out to drop her kids off and then do her errands.

 **Author's Note: SO what did you guys think? This is just a start. I am not sure where I am going to go with this story. Let me know if you have any suggestions. There will be other characters in the story.**

Hayden-A friend of Zach's who is 16.

Matt-A friend of Zach's who is 16.

I need ideas for characters…

Just put first and last name, age, description and relationship to characters in story. I need them for the friends of the kids, the teachers and the other family members.


End file.
